spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Adventures: Letter Adventures
Sandy Adventures: Letter Adventures is a video game created by Sandra Cheeks based on the spin-off Sandy Adventures. The game is rated eC (for "Early Childhood") and teaches young children about letters. *A (finish level A) *SpongeBob (finish level I) *Patrick (finish level J) *Squidward (finish level L) *Mr. Krabs (finish level V) *Plankton (finish level Z) *Gary (finish game with SpongeBob) *Mrs. Puff (finish game with SpongeBob 2 times) *Pearl (finish game with Mr. Krabs 5 times) *Karen (finish game with Plankton) Levels "A" Level Sandy teaches the player what the letter "A" looks like. Minigame unlocked: "A Search" B-kini Bottom You play as your favorite character to find the missing "B"s in sentences. Minigame unlocked: B Someone U Want to B. I C You! Mrs. Puff needs you to help her remember which letter is C to teach her class. Minigame unlocked: I C YOU! D-illy Daddling The D on Karen's keyboard is gone! Help Karen find it. Minigame unlocked: KeyboarD E-ny Meeny Trace the letter E! Minigame unlocked: Trace Race F Jeff A fish named Jeff needs to remember which letter rhymes with his name. Minigame unlocked: Jeff's Fs G-Clef A piano piece needs to find a G note. Minigame unlocked: Gee, Where's G? H is the Word! Which word has the letter H? Minigame unlocked: How is H? I See I Pearl needs to scream the letter "I" for a cheerleading tryout. Minigame unlocked: I Am Myself J Jellyfish At Jellyfish Fields, Scooter needs to find jellyfish with the letter "J" on their backs. Minigame unlocked: JJ the Fish K, Can You? Sandy depends on you to find K. Minigame unlocked: Kan of Soda L Letter The letter L starts the word "letter"! Minigame unlocked: Spell Check My, Oh, My M! M needs help! What words start with "M"? Minigame unlocked: This is a MinigaMe N-O N begins the word "No" and comes before "O" in that word and in the alphabet! Minigame unlocked: No, No, N! O My! Os are found in Cheerios. Minigame unlocked: Oh, Where's O? P Plants Help water the plants! Maybe they will flower letters! Minigame unlocked: P is for Pizza Q, It's Your Cue Q is in a play. Minigame unlocked: Sandy and the Q R You Ready? R is in a race. Minigame unlocked: Rs and Rs S's Sea Snakes Sea snakes are invading Bikini Bottom! Minigame unlocked: S Is Everywhere The T Do a dance called "the T"! Minigame unlocked: Dance Party U Are Playing A game of tag needs U! Minigame unlocked: U is You V Twist The letter V can't curve, twist, or slide! Minigame unlocked: Harder Letters Where is W? W runs away! Minigame unlocked: W Double Us Xtra Special The Krusty Krab needs help serving letters. Minigame unlocked: Xavier X-Ray Why is Y Y? Why is Y following us? Minigame unlocked: Why, Y? Boss Letter Level A "boss level" helps us save Z from a fire! Minigame unlocked: Surprise! Category:Video Games Category:Games